Fair Game
by Storm63
Summary: FinnxOC: When Carly Dayton move to Lima to be closer to Noah Puckerman, she never expected to fall for his best friend, Finn Hudson. But Finn's ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry, doesn't want Carly anywhere near Finn as she tries to win him back.
1. Move To Lima

At the request of my best friend, I am starting a Finn story for her. Personally, Finn doesn't do much for me but I'm willing to go there for my friend. Again, I will do my best to keep things accurate but I cannot make any promises. We're starting out in Carly's point of view. Hope you all enjoy.  
**PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs will be making appearances (Kay and Shiloh) so don't be alarmed if names show up that you don't know.

_FinnxOC: Carly Miranda Dayton|Senior|Honey blonde|Green Eyes|5'6"|plays softball & swims|Puck's best friend|Brother: Tyler Derek Dayton|20|Blonde|Blue Eyes|6'3"|Father:Eric Dayton|42|Light Brown|Green Eyes|Doctor|6'2"|Mother: Meredith Dayton|Blonde|Blue eyes|40|5'9"|Interior Designer & owner of her own interior design firm|_

**If I Could Love You**

My father has been meaning to move to Lima, just so that I could be closer to my best friend Noah Puckerman. Noah and I had met at a Glee club competition and we kind of clicked. Despite all the warning signs, we dated for a few weeks before we came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing romantic between us and long distance wasn't working either. Thankfully, my mother was able to get her firm to open a location in Lima which ultimately eased the move even more. We finally pulled up to our new house and the moving van pulled up behind us as we got out of the car. I immediately sent Noah a text message, letting him know that we were _finally_ here and that I would appreciate his help with the boxes. I would have asked my brother but he was away at college at the moment and there was no way he could make it in a reasonable amount of time. My phone buzzed again and I checked it with a smile.

_I'll be over in a bit. My friend, Finn, said he wants to help. That okay? -Puckasaurus _

I furiously typed my reply, as any text savvy teenager would.

_The more muscle the better. You remember the address? -CareBear _

Noah's nickname for me was ridiculous and cute at the same time, kind of like him. I managed to get a couple boxes into the house before my phone buzzed again. I smiled at the text message.

_On our way now, CareBear. See you in a bit. -Puckasaurus _

I tucked my phone away safely in my pocket and made another trip to the moving van. Ten minutes passed before I heard a car honk and watched as Noah parked his truck behind the van. "Be right back, Dad." My dad smiled as he watched me put the box in my hands down and run towards Noah. I practically jumped into his arms and he spun me around in circle. He put me down on the grass and gave me a big hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Noah."

"Not half as much as I've missed you, Care-I mean, Carly." He cleared his throat as his nickname for me threatened to escape his lips. "Carly, this is my best friend, Finn Hudson. Finn, this is Carly Dayton...my other best friend." We shook hands and I could've sworn that I felt an electric current go through my body.

"Nice to meet you, Finn. I would say that Noah never stops talking about you but then I'd be lying." Finn half-smiled at me and I felt my cheeks get warm. "Alright. We should probably get started before my dad has a fit. Come on." I turned around and started to walk towards the house, ignoring the hushed conversation Noah was having with Finn. "Grab a box, guys." I watched Noah shove Finn towards the van with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued to put the boxes in the designated rooms inside the house. An hour passed and we had gotten all the boxes out of the van and into the designated rooms inside the house. "Thank you so much, guys. It would have taken at least twice as long without your help." Noah stepped forward and I gave him a warm hug. "Would you like a hug, Finn? I doubt that you would take any other kind of pavement." Noah mumbled something under his breath which earned him an elbow in the ribs at the hands of the Finn.

"Yeah...that would work." The sound of his voice sent chills down my spine. He stepped forward and I felt much more nervous than I was portraying. Noah noticed my nervousness and practically shoved Finn into my arms, successfully pinning me underneath him against the counter. Finn's hands flew to my waist and head, trying desperately to prevent me from hitting my head or body on the counter or cabinets. My father called Noah to him, leaving me and Finn alone in my kitchen and in a very interesting position. Finn pulled away and propped himself up against the island. "Are you okay, Carly?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. You know, Puck hasn't told me much about you either." I gave him a look, silently asking who Puck was. "We call Noah, Puck. No one really calls him Noah."

"Oh. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I meant, uh..." I tried desperately to hold back a smile at Finn's embarrassment but it didn't work.

"I'll tell you everything, Finn. Just not all at once, okay?" He nodded furiously and I couldn't keep a straight face. "But if I tell you everything about me, does that mean I get to know everything about you?"

"Sure." I watched his very bright brown eyes sparkle and I had to turn around so that he wouldn't see me biting my lip. The air was soon filled with 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars so I turned around to see Finn digging his phone out of his pocket. He groaned and hung his head.

"Not someone you want to talk to?"

"Not really, no." I watched him hit ignore on his phone and put it down on the island. "So, are you going to join Glee club at school?"

"Definitely. Glee club is my favorite thing at school, followed closely by swimming and then softball."

"You play sports?"

"Yup. I'd like to say that I'm pretty good at them, too. Do you play football with Noah?"

"Yeah. I'm the quarterback, actually." _Oh good god, this could not get any better._

"Very nice." I was about to say something when my dad walked in through the glass door. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi there, Carly. You must be Finn Hudson. Noah has been telling me a lot about you." He shook Finn's hand and Finn looked a bit nervous. "Since you guys helped us move in here, what do you say to us buying you dinner?"

"I'm game. How about you, Finn?" Finn looked deep in thought but then a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm in." He gave me a look and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Moving to Lima? Best idea, ever.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one.**  
**


	2. Unpacking

Welcome back for chapter two. This chapter will be in Finn's point of view. I will do my best to think like him, that is if he even thinks. Oh well, enjoy!  
**PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs will be making appearances (Kay and Shiloh) so don't be alarmed if names show up that you don't know.

**If I Could Love You**

Something should feel wrong about this but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Dude? Are you listening to me?" Puck snapped his fingers in front of my face, successfully grabbing my attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay, man? You've been kind of spacey ever since Carly left to unpack her stuff in her room."

"I'm...fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"Well, stop. Thinking isn't what you should be doing. We both need to be helping Carly. Up the stairs, man." He shoved me up the stairs because there was no way I was moving by my own accord. This house was huge; there had to be at least six rooms just on the top floor. Puck and I both heard someone singing so I looked over at Puck who just had a smirk on his face. I mouthed 'Is that Carly?' and he just nodded. We made it to Carly's door and stopped. Puck propped himself up against the door frame and I just stood in the doorway with my mouth open, looking a bit like an idiot.

_I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera_  
_And one day you will see, you should give it to me_  
_And I don't want anyone instead of you_  
_Oh babe I'm goin' crazy, come on and give it to me_  
_And I ain't never met nobody better_  
_You're someone else's baby_  
_I'm so sick of living for other people_  
_Took meeting you to realize_  
_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_  
_Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes_  
_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again_  
_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_  
_There had been many moons before I met ya_  
_And I ain't going nowhere_  
_And now you give me back my raison d'etre_  
_And I'm inspired again_  
_And I know in some ways we're kinda evil_  
_Got my roots, and you've got ties_  
_But my heart's no stranger to upheaval_  
_Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes_  
_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again_  
_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_  
_Ah, music again_  
_Look in to my eyes, baby eyes_  
_I just wanna listen to music again_  
_I'm sick of living for other people_  
_Took meeting you to realize_  
_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_  
_Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, baby eyes, whoa_  
_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again, whoa_  
_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again, whoa_  
_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again, whoa_  
_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_.

"Who sings that?"

"Some guy. Aaron Lambert or somebody." Puck just shrugged and went back to looking at Carly.

"It's _Adam_ Lambert, Noah. And didn't your mothers teach you that it's impolite to stare?" Carly turned around with a smirk on her face and we both straightened up instantly. She laughed and I swear my heart stopped for a second. "You two can come in, you know."

"We were just waiting on the invite, right Finn?" I just nodded. Puck shoved me into Carly's room so I threw him a glare but he just smirked. "Need help, Carly?"

"Yeah, actually. Wow, you're being really helpful today, Noah. Why is that? What do you want?" I couldn't keep myself from laughing, which earned a glare from Puck.

"What, dude? She's got a point."

"Thank you, Finn." Even the way she said my name sent chills down my spine. Puck gave her a look and she just stuck her tongue out at him as she continued to take things out of a box. "For someone who said they wanted to help, you sure aren't doing much Noah." Puck rolled his eyes and went over to a box over by a window. Carly made eye contact with me and I felt my throat get dry. "Are you helping too, Finn?" I just nodded. She pointed to a box and I immediately walked over to it so I could start helping and distract myself from Carly. Ten minutes passed in silence before I heard a thud behind me. I turned around to find Puck on the floor with Carly standing over him laughing. "Serves you right, Noah. Don't try to trick me in my own room and you won't end up on your ass." She extended a hand to help him up but he smirked as he yanked her down to join him on the floor. "Don't mess with me, Puckerman. I will mess your day up."

"You haven't yet, princess." Carly's smile faded and something told me she didn't want to be called 'princess'. I crossed the room in a few strides and stepped between Puck and Carly just as she charged. "I forgot how fiesty you were, Carly." She threw a book at him and he skillfully dodged it.

"Knock it off, Puck. I don't want to have to clean up a mess."

"Is that so, Hudson?" I turned my head to face him but I quickly had to bring my attention back to Carly who looked as if she was going to push Puck through her window if given the opportunity. "Alright. Since you don't want to clean up a mess, I won't give Carly the opportunity to make one." With a one very good shove, Puck managed to shove me and Carly into the closet and closed the door behind us.

"Puckerman! Let us out of here!"

"When you stop thinking about throwing me out your window, I'll let you out. Until then, I suggest you get acquainted with Finn." Carly looked up at me and at that particular moment in time, we were thinking the same thing: Puck is going to get it once we get out of here.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one.**  
**


	3. Closet Time

Well, you're back for chapter three. I applaud you. This chapter will also be in Finn's point of view and will get really interesting, but I don't want to give too much away. Enjoy!  
**PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs will be making appearances (Kay and Shiloh) so don't be alarmed if names show up that you don't know.

**If I Could Love You**

Great, locked in a closet with a girl I could slowly feel myself getting more attracted to by the minute and there was no way of getting out without Puck. From what I could hear, he had left the room and was probably chatting up Carly's dad or something.

"I hate him."

"Puck?" I looked over at Carly to see her nodding. "Yeah, he's a bit annoying sometimes." The closet was actually pretty small so Carly and I were practically sitting on top of each other. I wasn't going to argue but it would be a little weird seeing as we just met a few hours ago.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something before it drives me insane." I made eye contact with her the best I could in the semi-dark closet.

"What's that?"

"I find you extremely attractive and I would really _really_ like to kiss you right about now." She took a deep breath and grabbed my shirt, crashing our lips together in a very hot kiss. Even though my head was screaming, 'what are you doing? you just met this girl two hours ago! you shouldn't be kissing her', I didn't want to stop. Everything about kissing Carly felt right. Sure, there was Rachel but I broke up with her because she told me she had made out with Puck. I felt Carly try to pull away but I went in for another kiss, pulling her closer to me and cupping her face with my hands. My left hand traveled down Carly's side and I could feel her breath hitch during the kiss. One of her hands slipped under my shirt and I gasped into the kiss. Never was Rachel even close to being this forward and frankly, I liked this. We both heard footsteps and broke apart immediately.

"I hope you two did a lot of thinking because I'm not opening this door if you two are going to ambush me."

"You're fine, Noah. Just open the door." Carly threw me a look and motioned for me not to say a word. I nodded even though I knew that there was no way I was going to say anything anyway. The door opened and Carly got up first. She returned to the box she was stationed at before and continued to take things out, as if nothing had happened in the closet.

"Everything cool, Finn?"

"Yup. Everything's fine." We finished up in Carly's room just as her father called up the stairs for us. We all ran down the stairs and I couldn't keep my eyes off the way Carly looked as she went down the stairs.

"You kids ready for dinner?" Carly leaned up against the island and my teenage hormones were going to get the best of me if I didn't stop staring. I couldn't help myself, though; she's hot. "What do you feel like?"

Puck and I looked at each other while Carly tried to stare a hole into the island. Puck and I shrugged as Carly popped her head up. "Do you guys have a steakhouse around here?"

"There might be one. Kids around here usually go to Breadstix. It's the only thing we can really afford on our budget."

"I'll check for you, sweetheart. Keep these boys company." We watched her father walk away and there was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say because, frankly I didn't know what to say to a girl I just made out with in a closet.

"What's the matter with you two? You haven't said a word since we got back downstairs." We both looked at Puck and stayed silent. "What the hell happened in that closet?"

"Finn told me some weird story about you guys. I'm surprised that _you_ did that."

"Which story?"

"The one where you put Artie in the port-a-potty and tried to get me to flip it." I scratched the back of my head nervously; Puck was known to have a temper and I've been on the receiving end of it before.

"I was stupid back then, Carly."

"Still stupid if you ask me." Puck just walked over to Carly and wrapped his arms around her.

"But I'm still awesome, too. Don't forget that." I felt a pang of jealousy go through me when Carly started to giggle in Puck's arms. I wanted to be the only one that made her make those noises. I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white, not noticing that Carly was trying to get my attention.

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You look angry at something." It took me a minute to realize that Carly was no longer in Puck's arms but was at my side and touching my arm. At that moment, all felt right in my world.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at Carly, earning myself a smile from Carly.

"Found one, kids. Let's go." We all followed Carly's father to his very impressive Lincoln Navigator and piled into it.

**-FIN-****  
**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one. Sorry the chapter kind of fizzled. It was getting out of control and I wasn't sure where to go with it anyway.**  
**


	4. Dinner With The Daytons

Well, you're back for chapter four. I applaud you. This chapter will also be in Finn's point of view. Enjoy!  
**PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs will be making appearances (Kay and Shiloh) so don't be alarmed if names show up that you don't know.

**If I Could Love You**

We arrived at the Texas Roadhouse that I didn't even know was in Lima and we all piled out of the car while Carly's dad went to go park. Carly's mom met us there and it wasn't hard to see where Carly got her looks from. With Carly's parents, there was five of us so we had to wait a little bit before they could seat us. Puck kept whispering things in Carly's ear and they were things she really didn't want to hear, judging by her reaction. Five minutes went by and I couldn't take it anymore so I walked over to put myself between Puck and Carly. "Knock it off, Puck." Puck rolled his eyes and went to move closer to the TV so he could hear it. I felt Carly grab my hand so I looked down at her.

"Thanks, Finn."

"No problem. You didn't look happy about what he was saying so I figured I would step in to save you." Carly smiled and we followed the hostess to our booth. Carly sat on my left while Puck sat on my right and Carly's parents sat on the other side.

"Tyler is on his way, Carly." My heart sank at the mention of another boy joining us. I didn't want to have to compete with someone else, someone I didn't even know. "I'm sure you boys would love to meet our son, Tyler." I let out a sigh of relief; he was just her brother, good. The waitress came and we ordered our drinks and a couple appetizers. "Order anything you like, boys. It's on me."

"You don't have to, Mr. Dayton."

"You boys didn't _have_ to help so it's the least I could do." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Dayton."

"Anytime, Finn." He looked back down at his menu and I did the same. I finally decided on a decent sized steak with a side of mashed potatoes and corn. The waitress came back and took our order but Tyler still hadn't showed up yet. Tyler showed up a few minutes before the food arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. Traffic was horrible." Tyler situated himself between Carly and her parents, looking up at me and Puck when he took off his jacket. "Oh, hi there. I'm Tyler, Carly's brother." He extended his hand to me and I shook it eagerly.

"I'm Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you." He looked over at Puck and gave him a handshake too. "Nice to see you again, Puck." The waitress handed out the food to everyone and we immediately dug in. "So, Finn, do you go to McKinley?" I nodded, trying not to talk with a mouthful of food. "You play football with Puck?"

"He's the quarterback, Ty."

"Wow, impressive." Dinner continued with small talk and the occasional squeeze of my hand by Carly. Puck had a knack for bothering her, it seemed. I mouthed 'knock it off' and he just stuck his tongue out at me. How old was this guy? We all finished as much as we could and took home what we couldn't. On the ride home, my phone went off again. I glanced at the screen and groaned: _Incoming Call-Rachel Berry_. I hit ignore, again, and turned my attention to the window.

"Who keeps bugging you, Finn?" I turned and looked down at Carly.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Ouch. Why don't you just tell her to stop bothering you?"

"I'm not that type of person."

"You should make an exception otherwise she's going to keep walking all over you." She had a point but I wasn't that type of person. We arrived at Carly's house in about ten minutes so we all piled out of the car once it was in the driveway. Carly's parents and Tyler headed into the house while Carly, Puck and I hung back towards my car.

"I should probably head home since we have school tomorrow." I gave Carly a hug, ignoring Puck's teasing sounds and pulled away very unwillingly. "i'll see you tomorrow, Carly. Good night."

"Good night, Finn." I walked back to my car with a goofy grin on my face and got into my car next to Puck, who had a huge grin on his face. I just shook my head and started my car.

"Shut up, Puck." I watched him throw his hands up in defense as I headed back to my house.

**-FIN-****  
**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one. **  
**


	5. Off To School

Well, you're back for chapter five. I commend you. This chapter will also be in Finn's point of view. Enjoy!  
**PS: **I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
**PPS:** My other OCs will be making appearances (Kay and Shiloh) so don't be alarmed if names show up that you don't know.

**If I Could Love You**

After I dropped Puck off, I headed back home to lay down in hopes to clear my head. Thankfully, Kurt was out and so were my Dad and Carol so I was alone for the night. I threw my keys on the counter and headed to my room. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, suddenly finding it very interesting. The silence was broken by my phone ringing and I groaned. Without looking at the caller-id, I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Finn, why haven't you been answering my phone calls? I've been trying to get a hold of you." Damn it. Why is it always Rachel?

"I was busy, Rachel. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk over dinner."

"I ate already and there is nothing I have to say to you that hasn't already been said."

"You don't mean that, Finn."

"I do, Rachel. You know what you did and I can't forgive that." I didn't give Rachel a chance to defend herself as I ended the call. Quickly thinking, I turned my phone off because I knew Rachel wouldn't take no for an answer. I changed into my pajamas and crawled back into bed, hoping that I would fall asleep quickly and not worry about what I just did. Thankfully, my wish was granted and I felt my eyes get heavy within ten minutes, falling asleep shortly after.

_Next Day_

I woke up to my alarm going off and I groaned, rolling over to hit the snooze button. I rolled out of bed, changed into some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and hair, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I searched through the fridge before deciding on making myself some eggs and toast. My phone rang again and I answered it after swallowing the mouthful of food I had. "Hello?"

"Morning, Finn." I dropped my fork onto the floor and quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Um, morning Carly."

"Do you usually drive to school, Finn?"

"Usually, yeah."

"Would you like a ride today?"

"Uh, sure. Do you know where I live?"

"Noah will give me directions since I'm picking him up too. Can you be ready in about half an hour?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you then?"

"Yup. See ya."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and quickly cleaned up my mess in the kitchen so I could grab my stuff out of my room before Carly showed up. I grabbed my bag, made sure everything was in there and headed outside to wait for Carly. Just as I shut the door, Carly pulled up in a Dodge Challenger and Puck sitting in the passenger seat. He got out with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, this car is awesome and Carly drives like a pro. Get your butt in here." I smiled and rushed to get into Carly's car. She took off for school and we made it there in no time with the way that Carly drove. We piled out of Carly's car and Puck was still gushing about it. "How on Earth did you manage to score a car like that? Most kids wait until they're old to get a car like that or are even able to afford it."

"My uncle runs a car dealership and he got me a good deal. Trust me, this is no free ride. I'm paying for it, Noah." Puck groaned; he really didn't like being called Noah.

"See you around, Carly. I'll let Finn here show you the office." Puck took off, leaving me alone with Carly for the first time since yesterday. I shifted on my feet for a minute before clearing my throat and turning to Carly.

"The office is this way. Follow me." I led Carly to the office and opened the door for her. "I've got to get to class. I'll see you around, Carly."

"Bye, Finn." I smiled and headed to class, slipping in a second before the bell rang. I sat down and made it look as if I was ready for class.

"Hey Finn." I turned my head and groaned. Leave it to me to forget that not only did I have my first class with Rachel but she also sits right next to me. It was going to be a long morning, especially without Carly by my side.

**-FIN-****  
**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one. **  
**


End file.
